To Protect Sammy
by Dark Fire Pixie
Summary: To protect Sam, Dean convinced his father to never get him involved in the hunting life. Years later, Sam gets a call telling him that Dean's in hospital. Sam and his best friend, Castiel try to solve the mysteries surrounding his older brother and get pulled into a world full of Demons and Monsters as the two friends discover that neither of them are quite as human as they thought
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written fanfiction for years and I've never written Supernatural fanfics for awhile, but I thought this might be fun. It's basically an AU where to protect Sam, Dean convinced John to keep Sammy out of the crossfire and stay with his psychic friend, Missoruri Mosely. This starts after 1x4, Phantom Traveller. **

Sam stood by the hospital bed intently, watching his brother's heart monitor, a regular thump. He'd been in a plane crash a few weeks ago. Most of the passengers had survived, but Dean had been hit with shrapnel and it seemed he had already been beaten up pretty badly beforehand. He'd not seen his brother for years; his dad had often taken him on 'work' trips, leaving him alone with Missouri Mosely and eventually they'd just stopped coming back. Dean would often call, always from a different number but the number of calls lessoned as they got older. Dean never forgot his birthday, though and always sent him a corny birthday card (last year had featured a Moose and the words '6 today') with $50 secured inside. They always arrived under a different name without a return address and as a kid Sam had always imagined Dean and his Dad were secret agents. Nowadays, he'd accepted that Dean probably did this because he was involved in illegal activities, so when he'd gotten a call asking if he was Dean Winchester's brother, he'd almost been relieved when he'd been told that Dean was currently in hospital.

And then he'd actually processed it, and had gotten Jessica to drive him there instantly. Jessica had left a few days ago, leaving Sam with a 'call me,' a cup of coffee and a peck on the cheek. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he leapt up, only pausing when he felt dizzy at the sudden movement. "Dean?" Sam asked, unable to hide his smile.

"Wha... _Sammy?"_ Dean spluttered. "What the hell happened?"

Sam gave Dean a quick rundown of what had happened as far as he knew. "You were in a plane and the co-pilot got temporary amnesia or something so it crashed. You'd have probably died, but the flight attendant- Amanda Walker found you."

"What about the rest of the passengers?" Dean asked after a short pause.

"A couple died and a few won't be flying anytime soon, but most people got out unscathed." Dean relaxed, sighing in relief. Sam hadn't taken his eyes off his brother.

"What?" Dean squirmed under Sam's stare.

"Nothing, it's just... you're here. I mean, I'd just always figured that the next time I'd see you would be in your funeral casket, if I was lucky."

Dean held up a hand, silencing Sam. "Hey, Dude- no chick flick moments."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied, eyes sparkling. "Now where the hell are my clothes?"

**I know this was really short, but what do you think? Reviews are loved. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to the followers and favs and Chilassa, wyotrink and samgirl19 for reviewing :D I hope this fic can live up to people's expectations and if anybody picks up something that doesn't quite work or make sense, let me know so I can fix it, okay? Tried making this chapter longer, it's basically just Cas meeting Dean, but don't worry- the Supernatural stuff will show up next chapter**

* * *

Castiel Milton didn't know why he wore the trench coat. He'd just seen it when he was out shopping once and had barely taken it off since. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys. He knew they were there- he always left them in his pockets because he never left home without it- but he always forgot which pocket he'd left them in.

Smiling triumphantly, he unlocked the door to his flat. He'd agreed with Sam to help him show his brother around town earlier that day and was still processing the fact that Sam even _had _a brother as he entered his apartment. His sister Anna was already there, so focused on her current art project that she didn't even notice when he walked in. Castiel didn't bother to disturb her- he'd learnt long ago that distracting Anna from her work meant shifting her focus over to _him _and as much as he loved his younger sister, there was only so much a guy could take. Instead, he ducked past her, the music blasting out of her headphones following him up the stairs.

_What are you meant to wear to these sorts of things? _Castiel asked himself, surveying his wardrobe. Castiel liked dressing well and always felt out of place standing next to Sam- the guy who'd probably go to his wedding in plaid. He wondered if it was a genetic thing, he'd never really seen many pictures of Sam's family, but maybe all their family portraits were covered in cheques. Castiel mentally slapped himself and just shrugged into a simple suit- the closest thing on hand. He pulled on his trench coat and left, Anna never once noticing her brother.

He arrived at Sam and Jessica's apartment and entered at Sam's yell of 'It's open!' He stood idly by the door for a moment before going upstairs in search of Sam. He stopped when the door to the shower opened and steam snaked into the hallway. Dressed in a black t shirt and jeans with an odd gold amulet around his neck and a towel flung over his shoulders was a man Castiel had never seen before. _This must be Sam's brother. _Castiel inspected the man. At first glance, you wouldn't think the two of them were brothers, but upon closer inspection, there were very subtle similarities, like the way the man was squirming under Castiel's gaze. "Sorry," Castiel said, looking away. "You must be Sam's brother," Castiel continued, offering his hand. "I'm Castiel."

"Dean." The man replied, slowly shaking Castiel's hand.

"Castiel, there you are." Sam smiled, breaking in before the silence became awkward. "Well, this is my brother Dean." Sam grinned awkwardly. Castiel nodded; when the two were standing side by side the similarities were much easier to pick up.

"So," Dean nodded, squirming once again under Castiel's gaze. "Should we..."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "You still got the keys to the Impala?"

Dean raised his hand to stop him. "Dude, you are _not _driving my car."

Sam rolled his eyes but followed Dean down the stairs. After a pause, Castiel trailed after them, feeling slightly awkward between the two brothers.

* * *

"So, Castiel," Dean started, already on his second beer. "Is that for the angel Castiel?"

Castiel was surprised- most people didn't pick up on that, and Dean in particular didn't stick him as the type to know obscure names from religion. "Yeah, my father was interested in that sort of thing- almost named my older brother Lucifer."

Dean paused, about to take another swig. "_Lucifer?" _

Castiel nodded, grinning despite himself as Dean chuckled. "I'm gonna get another beer," Dean announced, standing.

As Dean left, Castiel turned to Sam. "What's up with your brother?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea, I've barely seen him since I was a kid. From what I've heard, he and dad were involved in some pretty illegal stuff."

Castiel frowned. "Like, _killing _people?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea, I mean you wouldn't be able to tell, but for all we know he _crashed _the plane."

"Sam, are we going to-"

"No, no way is man- I don't care what he's done- he's still my brother." Castiel could understand that, family loyalty, only for him that had been keeping Anna out of the way of Michael and Luke's fights or giving Gabriel a hand when he blew all his money on sweets. He still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he figured Dean was Sam's brother and it was up to him.

Dean returned a grin on his face. "Dude, see those two girls over there?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"They're single." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So why don't you and I head over there? I'll lay on the moves, you can use those puppy dog eyes and-"

"No way, Dean." Sam shook his head. "I'm with Jessica, remember?"

"Right, yeah- smurfs." Dean rolled his eyes sobering slightly before turning to Castiel "What about you, Cas?"

Castiel was shocked at the new nickname, but quickly shook his head. "No, ah... I'm okay."

Dean rolled his eyes again. "Okay man, whatever." He took another drink. "Wish me luck."


End file.
